dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Turles Crusher Corps
Turles Crusher Corps. is a mercenary platoon who work closely with Turles, a low-class Saiyan who bears a resemblance to Goku. They make their debut in the film Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might, where the group sends a device to Earth, which catapults into a forest and causes a fire that completely destroys the area. Goal The goal of the Turles Crusher Corps. is to find a planet to grow the Tree of Might, in order to produce the fruit of the Tree of Might. This fruit gives the person who eats it unimaginable power. The Crusher Corps. wants to use this fruit to become the most powerful group of warriors in the universe. Overview The members of the Turles Crusher Corps. were all originally servants of Frieza, as was indicated in the Ocean Dub of the film (when exactly they left Frieza's army or how they managed to do so without facing certain death is unknown, although it is likely that they did so after discovering the Tree of Might). The team arrives on Earth and plant a seed which grows the Tree of Might, a plant that sucks the life of the planet on which it was planted and leaves it a desert. Goku, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu's attempts to destroy the tree are unsuccessful, and it isn't long before they are confronted by the mercenaries Daiz, Cacao, Rasin, Lakasei and Amond; their leader, Turles, watches the encounter from inside his spaceship. Gohan arrives and joins the battle after rescuing Chiaotzu from Rasin, and is personally invited by Turles to join his men. Gohan refuses and is saved in time thanks to the arrival of Piccolo. Using a Power Ball, Turles forces Gohan to transform into a Great Ape and sets him on Goku, who eventually manages to cut his son's tail off and restore him to normal. They then attack Goku, who retaliates and kills them using the Kaio-ken technique. A showdown ensues between Goku and Turles, with Goku having the upper hand until Turles pushes his power further by eating a fruit of the Tree of Might. Slowly recovering while Turles is distracted by the rest of the Z Fighters, Goku decides to use the Spirit Bomb. Unable to gather energy from living beings, Goku decides to use the stolen energy inside the Tree of Might itself. Eventually successful in creating the Spirit Bomb, Goku sees his opportunity, and fires it straight into Turles, who is carried up the trunk of the Tree of Might and destroyed along with the tree when the Spirit Bomb explodes. Members of Turles Crusher Corps' briefly appear in Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn when the residents of Hell make their escape to Earth. Members *Amond – Second in command *Cacao – Elite soldier *Daiz – Elite soldier *Rasin – Elite soldier *Lakasei – Elite soldier Trivia *This name is derived from the character profiles (namely, Turles' profile) on the FUNimation DVD of The Tree of Might. *The name of each member of the Turles Crusher Corps. is a pun of a certain type of nut, bean, or related food item (Amond for Almond, Cacao for cocoa bean, Daiz for soybean, Rasin for raisin, and Lakasei for cashew). *It is likely that, prior to the time of their deaths, the members of the Turles Crusher Corps. were the last (or among the last) surviving members of their race(s) still alive, as it is mentioned in the Frieza Saga that when Frieza wiped out an entire race or planet, he kept only the strongest warrior(s) from each planet alive. Gallery CrusherCorp2.png CrusherCorp4.png CrusherCorp6.png CrusherCorp7.png Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Factions Category:Movie Characters Category:Villains